I'll Find You
by XCrimsonXShadowX
Summary: Set in the modern era:Kagome and Sango meet when they are very young.Torn apart by their families they have to sneak out to meet each other.But what will happen when the two become older and fall in love?
1. Funeral

I'll Find You

Authors Note: Warning this IS mostly fem slash. Also if you are offended by religions other than your own (in this case Wicca) you might not want to read this. Rating for violence, sexual content, language, and suicide. Before you read I would like you to know this is a true story of what happened to me and my ex-girlfriend.

**Chapter One: Funeral**

Around a tombstone a small group of people were gathered inside the circle they had cast earlier that day. Candles surrounding the circle the only source of light in the graveyard besides the silver of the full moon. A Wiccan altar was in the north part of the circle as is tradition for a witches funeral. On the altar was one large white candle next to it a smaller dark blue and purple candle, a container of blessed wine, glasses for everyone at the funeral, some wood, crystal, the ceremonial broom, incense, The Book of Shadows, representations of several Gods and Goddesses, a silver necklace with a pentagram pendent dangling from it, and a guest book. Standing next to the altar was a small table with a bell and a black candle. A young woman walked up to the altar wearing a flowing black and green gown with a silky black cloak. Her long black hair fell over her shoulders she was tall, thin and had abnormally pale skin. Her eyes surrounded with black eyeliner one blue and the other green shone as she fought back the tears.

The woman lit a match and lighted an incense and began to chant, "I stand here in this sacred space the circle of power conjured the might. I seek a blessing on this place to make it fit for sacred rite. I entreat the powers of the one the stars above and the earth beneath Lady of the moon, Lord of the sun grant me the blessing I seek."

At that point everyone took time to meditate and think of all the memories they had had with the departed.

After she was sure everyone was finished with their meditation she walked back in front of the people holding her hands up to the sky she spoke, "Darkly-crescent Queen of the wise pierce the veil before mine eyes. I hath lost one that I love, I turn in pain to thee above, You know the truths of Death and Life, pray be with me in my sacred rite. By the stars above and earth below, comfort me with what you know."

A man slightly older than the woman wearing purple and black robes, his black hair tied back into a small pony tail and deep brown eyes slightly puffy from crying walked up to the altar joining the woman. He lighted the candle representing the Goddess.

"Lord of the Dark, King of the wise pierce the veil before mine eyes. I wouldst hear that thee do tell, for I hath heard the funeral knell. One love hath passed way, of death you know the secret ways. Pray lend me comfort on this night, be with me in my sacred rite!" the woman shouted.

The man lit the candle representing the God and then walked back to his seat. Another man, the deceased's brother, came forward with a small candle lit in his hand. The woman who had already been up there now held a similar candle and together they lit the large white candle in between the God and Goddess candle. Together the man and woman explaining the deceased's view of life and then lit the black candle which was a symbol of transition. And then the man joined the others watching the woman.

"One I love hath passed the Gate, I question not the hand of Fate. A blessing on her wouldst I ask, help to speed her journal fast. Love her with thy very heart, from thee her never part. By the earth below and stars above, let her be in peace and love." the woman said stopping to pick up the necklace and placing a kiss on the object holding it up to the sky. "The flame we lit to guide her way so that she shall not stray. Light and hope may it her lend, when 'tis done, 'tis journey's end." she finished.

The woman knew so far she had made many mistakes with the ceremony, but it was after all her first time doing this. They couldn't afford to pay for a priest or priestess to do the ceremony for all the people here were friends of the woman who died only one person related to her by blood. She allowed for several more moments of meditation before picking up the small silver bell and ringing it three times. She faced south then,as did everyone there.

"The bell tolls for Sango she stands before the portal to the mysteries beyond death. There our Lord awaits to greet her. " the woman then turned to the altar and continued. " Great God; God of life, yet beholder of the knowledge of death. Open the gates for our beloved Sango. Let her enter through the gates which all must pass. Let her dwell in the Summerland to rest and recuperate. Yet it is sorrow that binds her to this world."

She stopped again handing each person a candle one by one they came up and lighted the candle recalling pleasant memories of Sango.

Some said theirs out loud and others to themselves, but after each person was done recalling their memories they blew out their candle and together chanted, "With love we meet; with love we part; with love we shall meet again."

The woman stood before them again," In our memories and in our hearts we will remember the precious moments we shared with Sango. There we will find the joy in the symbols that recall her image. And it is that image of Sango that bring us closer to her. So let us not mourn her. For each day, we see the sun die into the horizon. Yet we do not mourn his death. And each morning the sun is reborn. For each year, in autumn, the leaves wither and die. Yet we do mourn their deaths. And each spring the leaves return. Sango, now freed from the shell of your body, you walk without fear into the realms of death. A journey through dreams, thought, and emotion. There you will join the energies of the universe, there you will gather the strength to be reborn. Know this is a rite of celebration and love. Let our heart be filled with the memories of Sango. And know that death is the beginning of life, not the end. And when our time comes, as it must, we will enter the realm gladly and unafraid. For we know when retired and refreshed, we will be reborn again by the love of our Divine Parents."

A few moments passed and the man wearing the robes and the woman pulled out four candle one for each of the elements and lit each one speaking in perfect unison, "O, elements of earth, water, fire, and air, grant release from the pain, heal those who remain here, in this more lonely world. And speed the soul of the one who is in the beautiful realms of the Gods."

The man stood before everyone holding his hands out to the sky, " Lovely somber Lady of the Declining Moon, strong and silent. Lord of the Far Realms beyond be with us here at this time of loss." The man and the woman stood on either side of the altar facing the south the man continued. "O, Sango, we do call on thee, in spirit to stand here with us and before the Gods, that we may give honor and love to one whom ye have known who passed beyond."

The woman held her hands up into the sky and said, " Good friends, you have for awhile lost one who is dear to you, and we all feel your loss. But it is only for a time and we bid you have no sorrow. There is a reason for being here and a reason for going. The Summerland and the places beyond are warm, pleasing and beautiful. With all ills gone, and youth a new, so let us all be truly happy for the one you love knows true joy at last!"

The man now spoke again, " Dying is only a mode of forgetting. A way of rest, a way of returning to the eternal source. To be renewed and made strong. To rest and finally return."

"We of the Old Ways know that when a person dies the soul returns again to earth. This has been a tenet of loving faith taught since long before history began." spoke the woman.

"It is said…" the man began, " in our lore: Arrayed in some new flesh disguise, another mother gives birth. With sturdier limits and brighter brain, the old soul take the road again." The man poured the wine into the glasses now facing north. " O, gracious Lady who gives, rest, o, Lord of twilight realms we do thank thee for, guiding our friend to the golden portals of beauteous land beyond."

Everyone then stood and together they spoke, "We ask, the love and good wishes for Sango and for those good friend who yet remain behind."

The man and the woman passed the glasses of wine to everyone and went back up to the front of the altar holding up their glasses, "Blessed be!"

Together they shouted, "Blessed be!"

After everyone drank the wine they walked past the tombstone saying goodbye to Sango. Soon everyone was gone except the women she stood watching the altar until the candles all went out. She gathered all the things putting them into a backpack walking out of the circle.

The woman stopped and turned toward the circle she had cast, "Our thanks and gratitude to the forces that be present, to the Lord and Ladies, to the guides and guardians, be close this sacred circle and bid fair well to our loved one that we have in your circle, Blessings be to all."

As I walked away from the circle not turning back to look upon my loved one's grave I wondered how could this happen to me. I had failed to give my love a proper funeral. I know I messed up and all those beautiful words I had said came from a book telling me how to perform a Wiccan funeral. I am Kagome Higurashi.This is my story. The story of two forbidden lovers parted in life by distance and family then to be parted by death.

_A/N: Hopefully this chapter wasn't confusing or anything I tried to make it easy to understand. I must also apologize for telling the end of the story at the beginning I just thought it would be good to start this story a little differently from all my others._


	2. Kagome and Sango

I'll Find You

Authors Note: Warning this IS mostly fem slash. Also if you are offended by religions other than your own (in this case Wicca) you might not want to read this. Rating for violence, sexual content, language, and suicide. Before you read I would like you to know this is a true story of what happened to me and my ex-girlfriend.

**Chapter Two- Kagome and Sango**

"I don't wanna go over to gramma and granpa's, its so boring!" I complained.

I was only three years old at the time and didn't have much of an attention span. I got bored very easily it would only take about five minutes before I would be whining to leave.

"Your cousin Mika will be there." my mother said.

"But she doesn't like playin with me! She likes ta play with Yaone!"

"Stop complaining. Lets go already." my older sister Yaone decided to but in.

For only a twenty minute drive it seemed to last forever. We were on our way to my grandparents house, on my fathers side. There was no real reason for us to be going over, just a small family gathering. We hadn't been there for an hour before I started to complain. Finally after a half an hour of begging to my mother she said it was okay for me to go to the park, of course my sister had to come as well. It wasn't a very long walk just down to the end of the street. I pulled my short black hair into a small pony tail and ran to the swings. While I was there I noticed another girl, totally ignored by all the other children. She was small for her age her long black reached down to the small of her back. Her skin was sickly pale and her white tattered dress was falling off her shoulder. No shoes adorned her feet and she had dirt smudges all over her body. I felt sorry for her, but my sister was pulling me away back to my grandparents house for lunch.

After a quick meal my sister and I were back down the road headed back for the park. A little orange cat walked out of the bush from the house next to my grandparents home. I picked the cat up petting and cooing at it. My sister had finally got fed up and decided to head down to the park on her own.

"His name is Joey." the voice was soft and sweet, it was the girl from the park.

"Is he yours?" I asked.

"Yup. My name is Sango. What's yours?"

"Kagome."

We walked down to the park talking and giggling. At the park we played for hours all the other children going out of their way to avoid us. But before we knew it, the sun was setting and the we both had to be home. That night I stayed over at my grandparents house. Of course I spent most of my time with Sango. That night we curled up together in my grandparents backyard and slept under the stars.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The years went by, Sango and I remained the best of friend now seven years old we had been seeing each other almost every weekend and counted down the days when we would see each other again. Unfortunately Sango's family was having trouble with money and people including my own grandmother were trying to get her family kicked out of the neighbor hood. The family could not pay the bills already they had their phones, water and heat turned off. Change's that were being made on the house had to be put on hold making it look like a wasteland.

My grandmother was always complaining about how the house looked and how Sango and her brother had to bathe in the pool. Sango's mother had been in a car accident about a year ago and the family was having a hard time getting everything back together. Sango's mother had barely survived and to add to all her broken bones, bruises, and cuts she also had suffered brain damage. Not long after she had a stroke related to her injuries from the accident causing her only more brain damage. She was no longer able to work. That left Sango's brother and father to bring in money. Naraku, Sango's father, was a devious man, a man who claimed to be a man of the Christian faith. He went to a physician and was declared legally blind and unable to find work with his education. Although you could always find him outside reading his Bible or driving down the street. Leaving only Sota, Sango's oldest brother and the person who had been teaching us about Wicca, the one to work. But he was only sixteen years old. He worked as much as he could at a small book store, but he was only paid six dollars an hour. Sota gave all his money to his family, but it wasn't nearly enough for a family of four to live off of.

Sango's family was not the only one having problems. My family had just moved into a new house. Yaone was having no trouble adjusting to the move and the new school. On the other hand I was. No one seem to like me at the new school they all made fun of the strange clothes that would have been considered cool at my other school. I hardly ate anything since the move. My mother was very concerned with me and decided to send me into therapy. I was forced into therapy and went Tuesday and Thursdays. Not only that, but everyday I was made to eat lunch and spend recess with the schools guidance counselors. They all said the same thing that I was depressed and should be put on medication. One thing they couldn't figure out is why I was so frightened of death and the dark. It was simple I had been having dark nightmares, literally everything in the room was completely dark. I heard screams, ear splitting screams, and then the lights would come on and laying on the ground was a women. Blood pooled around her and I was pretty sure she was dead. But I would never talk about that to anyone, but Sango of course. They tried doing everything to find out what was really wrong with me. The doctors went through many tests, did several CAT scans of my head, but they found nothing.

We spent every second we could together thinking any minute could be the last, since Sango's family was trying unsuccessfully to find a new home. But one day Sango didn't come out and play. She couldn't come out the next day or the day after that and I was beginning to get worried.

"Gramma. Why can't Sango come out and play anymore?" I finally decided to ask.

My grandmother took me inside the house and sat me down in her lap, "Kagome, I have to tell you something very important."


	3. I'll Find You

I'll Find You

Authors Note: Warning this IS mostly fem slash. Also if you are offended by religions other than your own (in this case Wicca) you might not want to read this. Rating for violence, sexual content, language, and suicide. Before you read I would like you to know this is a true story of what happened to me and my ex-girlfriend.

**Chapter Three: I'll Find You**

"What's wrong with Sango?" I asked.

"She is sick." my grandmother answered me.

"So, I can go over when she is better."

"No."

"But why not?"

"I don't want you to go over there ever again. You are not to see that Sango girl anymore."

"But why?"

"She and her family are different from us."

"Why?"

"Enough. They are different and I am just doing what's best for you. Trust me hunny you will thank me when you are older."

Tears filled my eyes. I had no more to say to my grandmother, so I ran out of the house into the forest where I know Sota has a hidden garden. The garden was filled with herbs, flowers, and other plants I picked a variety of colored flower and ran to Sango's house. I knocked on her window, when she finally opened the window it was obvious she was ill. Her skin was more pale then normal and her cheeks were flushed, but I still thought she looked beautiful.

I handed her the flowers, "Here I thought they would help you feel better."

"Thanks." she coughed.

"My gramma doesn't want us to play with each other anymore. What should we do?"

Sango paused for a moment pondering, "Next Friday meet me at the garden."

"How?"

"Tell her you are going to the park."

"Oh! Okay. I better go before she comes looking for me. Bye."

I ran back over to my grandparents house seeing my parents were there to take me home. I opened the side door slowly praying it didn't make a sound as I opened it. Tip-toeing up the stairs I paused at the door to the kitchen hearing the voices of my mother and grandmother fighting.

"Why did you tell her not to talk to Sango?" my mother questioned.

"They are poor. You never know what they would do for money. What if they stole from her? I'm just trying to protect her."

" Protect her from what? She has nothing that would be worth stealing! For heavens sake she is just a little girl!"

"Well you never know what they could do. Besides Sango doesn't seem to be helping her condition."

"Sango is Kagome's only friend she is making it better!"

"You need to face the facts your daughter is insane! You have to do something more about it! Those doctors aren't helping her. She needs to be sent to live at a rehab center or something! So if your not going to do that at least keep her away from that girl. I suggest you listen to me. I'm doing what's best for her. You don't want your daughter to go insane do you?"

"No, but I don't see what Sango has to do with anything. But whatever I'm done arguing about it. We are leaving as soon as Kagome gets back."

My mother stormed out of the kitchen and my grandmother ran after her. I was shocked that my mother had given into my grandmother so easily. I sighed heavily and went to get my parents so I could go home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next Friday arrived and I was there for hardly twenty minutes before I was on my way to meet Sango. When I got there Sota was standing next to Sango pointing at some herbs.

"Whatcha ya doin'?" I asked.

"I was showing Sango the new herbs I planted. Well I will let you two catch up. Bye Kagome. And Sango, mom wants you back by dark." Sota said before walking away.

"Bye!" we screamed in unison.

We walked deeper into until we found our favorite spot. It was a small clearing in the heart of the forest. Tiny purple, white and blue flower sprang up randomly through out the soft green grass. A large stump in the middle of the clearing proved a good seat for us. Near the edge of a clearing was a beautiful stream. We knelt on the ground next to the stump and Sango pulled two markers out of her pocket and drew a large black and purple pentagram. There we practiced our tarot cards and spells. We only learned the basics from Sota, but he felt it was enough until we got older.

Soon it was dark and we headed back for home vowing to return early tomorrow morning. A quick bite to eat and a shower was all I needed before turning in. It had been a long day and I was looking forward to seeing Sango again. I had decided long ago not to tell me parents about it even though currently they didn't really have a religion I knew my mother would be upset by it. Especially since the rest of my family are Christians.

I woke up extra early so I had time to get out before my grandfather woke up. I grabbed a few muffins that my grandmother had baked for me and ran over to Sango's house. Her window was open and had no screen on it, so I jumped on the fence and climbed into the window. When I got into her room she was still sleeping so, I poked until she woke.

"How did you get in here?" she asked.

"I climbed through your window. And I brought some breakfast." I said tossing her a muffin.

We sat on Sango's bed eating muffins and chatting until Sota came in. Sota led us into the forest to our clearing. We learned new spells and tried memorizing the Ten Commandments of Mother Earth. Sango was the first to get them exactly right.

"Number one thou shalt love and honor the Earth for it blesses thy life and governs thy survival. Number two thou shalt keep each day sacred to the Earth and celebrate the turning of the season's. Number three thou shalt not hold thyself above other living things nor drive them to extinction. Number four thou shalt give thanks for thy food, to the creatures and plants that nourish thee. Number five thou shalt educate thy offspring for multitudes of people are a blessing unto Earth when we live in harmony. Number six thou shalt not kill, nor waste Earth's riches upon weapons of war. Number seven thou shalt not pursue profit at the Earth's expense, but strive to restore its damaged majesty. Number eight thou shalt not hide from thyself or others the consequences of thy actions upon the Earth. Number nine thou shalt not steal from future generations by impoverishing or poisoning the Earth. Number ten thou shalt consume material goods in moderation so all may share the Earth's bounty." Sango recited perfectly.

Around lunch time we took a break and walked down to a small store. Sota bought us soda's, cookies, subs, and chips. We all went to the park and ate while Sota told us stories. Shortly after lunch Sota had to leave for work. We stayed at the park, deciding we could practice Wicca later. We ran around playing on the swings and pretending to be our favorite anime characters. The hours seemed to fly by and dark was swiftly approaching, so slowly we walk back towards home.

We stopped a few house away from my grandparents house, "I won't be able to meet you my parents are picking me up real early." I explained.

Sango hugged me, "It's okay. I'll see you next weekend?"

"Yup!"

I ran back and went immediately to bed. I just wished I could have been with Sango a little longer. Why didn't my mother stand up to my grandmother? It was annoying sneaking off every time. Eventually someone would begin to suspect something. We can't hide forever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been a long week, I had to go to therapy everyday due to continuing feelings that something bad was going to happen. They had unsuccessfully tried to convince me nothing was going to happen. When we got to my grandparents house I didn't wait I ran into the forest more eager to see Sango then ever. She was there, but she wasn't smiling like I had expected.

"What's wrong Sango?" I questioned her.

"We are moving Kagome. We leave on Sunday." Sango answered with tears in her eyes.

I wiped away her tears, "Don't worry we'll spend as much time with each other as possible. And I'm sure we'll see each other again soon."

The next day we met again in the forest as usual. We played nonstop well past the time we were supposed to leave. We didn't want this to be the last time we were going to be together. Of course when we finally surrendered and went home we were both punished. I could hear Sango's father yelling at her from my bedroom window and she had it much worse then what my grandmother said to me.

My grandfather just said "Leave her the fuck alone Gloria. She is kid. Kids will be kids go easy on her."

If only she had listened to him for once. Of course early the next morning we snuck out and met in the usual place. Sango now sported a few bruises sending a pang of guilt through me knowing that I was the one that had convinced her to stay later with me. We embraced for what seemed like minutes before letting go.

"I'll miss you Kagome." Sango said before kissing me softly.

I was surprised, but I managed to whisper, "I'll miss you too."

We talked about where she was moving for awhile until they heard the deep menacing voice of Naraku calling for Sango.

"Well goodbye Kagome."

"Bye Sango."

For awhile I just stood there stupidly before I sprinted after her. Sango hearing me run after stopped at the edge of the forest and looked back at me waving.

I stopped and waved and just as Sango disappeared I screamed, "I'll find you!"


	4. Seven Years

I'll Find You

Authors Note: Warning this IS mostly fem slash. Also if you are offended by religions other than your own (in this case Wicca) you might not want to read this. Rating for violence, sexual content, language, and suicide. Before you read I would like you to know this is a true story of what happened to me and my ex-girlfriend.

**Chapter Four: Seven Years**

Almost seven years had passed since the last time I saw Sango. Sango would have just turned fourteen and I would be fourteen in less then a month. I was back on the way to my grandfather's house. It wasn't as big a deal going over there anymore. Sure it was a bit boring without Sango, but I managed especially since my grandmother left.

As my little cousins birthday party continued on I was in the front yard staring at the house in which Sango used to live remembering all the good times we had together. Then for the first time in years I decided to go back to mine and Sango's old meeting spot. Slowly I made my way to the heart of the forest. Nothing had really changed, except now there weren't many white flowers mostly blue and purple. The Wiccan pentacle drawn on the old tree stump had began to fade. I peered around, I could hear music, good music by the sounds of it, HIM, one of my favorite bands. I walked toward the music through the forest until I stepped out into Sota's old herb garden.

The garden had flourished on its own an unexpected turn of events. Even more unexpected was the girl hunched over harvesting some herbs. She was extremely beautiful her long black hair fell over her shoulders. The girl was wearing knee high black boots, with a black mini skirt and a black net shirt with a black bikini top under it. Her nails were long almost like claws and painted black. On her full lips was black lipstick and her beautiful forest green eyes were outlined with black eyeliner. And through one of her eyebrows was a silver stud.

The girl turned to stare at me peering into my blue and green eyes. My hair now purple was down to the small of my back. I was wearing my black leather boots, baggy black men's bondage pants, and a black t-shirt with bold white and red lettering that said "ANIME FREAK". My nails were much shorter then hers and were painted black and purple. On my eyes I wore sparkling purple eye shadow and black eyeliner. Spiked bracelets on my wrists and a collar on my neck completed my outfit. To say the least I had changed from the innocent kind of preppy little girl into a "gothic freak" as the people at school enjoyed calling me.

I knew this girl probably got the same treatment at school as I did she looked familiar and all of a sudden I realized who she was.

A small smirk spread over my lips as I said, "I told you I would find you, Sango. Its been a very long time but I found you."

"Kagome?" her voice was as beautiful as I remembered it, very gentle and soothing.

I nodded and before I knew it Sango's arms were around me. "Wow. I've missed you too."

We walked around aimlessly talking about what had happened over the past seven years. Sango's brother, Sota, had graduated from high school and was currently still going to college. He lived in the city with his wife and two year old son. She now had a younger brother named, Kohaku, he was only four years old at the time. While Sango had made several new friends, I had made only two very good friends. Sango while had her gothic crowd at school that loved her she knew as soon as she graduated she would probably never speak to them again. However she did have a boyfriend named, Miroku that she seemed very much in love with. Overall it was clear Sango was happy to have her best friend back, so we could have all those girl talks we always said we would have about our boyfriends when we were younger. And now we didn't have to sneak out to see each other.

Only a few months ago my grandmother had left my grandfather. She had said she wasn't happy with him that she never was, and she ran off with a man young enough to be her son. Since my grandmother had left the family was getting closer then ever. We actually started doing things together. No one had really liked her except for my grandfather and my little cousin Kouri. In my opinion we were better off without her. Besides my grandfather was starting to move on and Kouri was young and didn't seem to truly understand the situation yet.

Eventually we found our way back to Sango's house. I ate with her family being constantly questioned by Naraku. Night had fallen and I knew my family would be leaving soon, but I didn't care. We started a small fire and looked up at the stars talking more about the past seven years. Apparently, despite the additions to the house they were still living on welfare. Almost everything Sango owned was from the library, a Christmas gift from one of her relatives, bought by her brother, or stolen. I disapproved of her stealing especially since she stole most of her clothes from my favorite store, Hot Topic. I suggested getting a job, but was told that Naraku refused to let her work. Sota paid her what he could to baby sit, but it wasn't nearly enough. But I wouldn't ask her to stop. If she stopped stealing she basically wouldn't have clothes , and its not like she did it all the time. Besides I figured if she had to steal she might as well steal what she likes.

Soon my sister Yaone came running over, "Kagome the parents are ready to leave. I'm staying at grandpa's"

"Why don't you stay at my house, Kagome. I can let you borrow some of my clothes." inquired Sango.

"I'll go ask!" I said running towards my grandfather's house.

Minutes later I came back to find my sister sitting in my seat talking to Sango. I become oddly jealous at this site. And for a moment the thought _'Get away from her. She is mine.'_ ran through my head. I shook my head I was her friend and I didn't want my sister to get close to her she has already stolen my only two friends I was able to convince myself. I put my hand on Sango's shoulder to tell her I was back.

"My parents want us to go in. Bye Yaone. We'll see you tomorrow." said Sango.

It was late and Sango's little brother was already asleep as were her mother and father.

"I lied about my parents. I could tell you didn't like your sister. Come on lets go for a swim." she said grabbing my hand.

"B..b..but I don't have anything to swim in.." I stuttered.

"That's okay. You don't need anything."

We went into the backyard removing our clothes and dived into the pool. The water was freezing, but it didn't take too long to adjust. I loved it out there, no street light to pollute the beauty of the stars and the moon even seemed brighter.

"Kagome, have you ever thought about what would happen if I hadn't moved?" Sango asked shyly.

"Uh…yeah…of course, I do. What do you think would have happened?"

Through the darkness I could see her grin, " I think we would be together by now."

"Your…"

"Bisexual. Yes."

"Oh…uh…uh…its getting cold we should go inside." I suggested.

Sango nodded and we climbed out of the pool grabbing our clothes on the way.

"Lets take a shower to warm up." Sango said leading me to the bathroom.

She started the water it was warm and felt good against my cold flesh. We had not been in the shower for a minute before Sango had me pushed against the wall kissing me passionately. Sango placed soft kisses up and down my neck grinding against me gently. We washed each other softly kissing and grinding eventually making our way to Sango's bed. I guess I always knew I was bisexual. I had constantly had thoughts about kissing another woman and making soft love to each other, but I never thought I would have acted upon it. It was like an impulse. I couldn't help these thoughts and yes I had masturbated while looking at the women in my mother lingerie catalog. I never thought it would have gone that far.

I woke up the next morning snuggled up with Sango. I smiled and ran my fingers through her hair.

"Sango, come we have to get up." I whispered.

"Eh, its too early." she whined.

" Well we at least need to put on some clothes."

"Shit…" she muttered and stumbled out of bed as she tossed me some clothes and we dressed.

"What's wrong?"

"I promised my brother I would baby sit for him He should be here in like an hour. You can come if you want."

About an hour later Sota pulled up in the driveway.

Sango got into the back seat with me, "Hey Sota." Sango said as we settled.

"Hey. Who's your friend?" he asked with a smirk.

"Oh come on Sota! Its Kagome."

"Oh, Kagome! Nice to see you again. Its been a long time."

"Yes. Too long." I responded.

The forty-five minute drive to Sota's house was anything but silent. Sota was asking me a lot of question and Sango was singing along to the songs on the radio. When we got there Sota's wife was about to walk out the door. In the back ground you could hear Ryu, Sota's son screaming for more attention. Sango ran to get him and Sota grabbed his things and ran out the door to catch up with his wife.

We spent a relaxing day watching movies and playing with Ryu. But soon it was becoming dark and it was time for me to leave. Sango and I exchanged numbers and kissed goodbye.


	5. Forbidden Lovers

I'll Find You

Authors Note: Warning this IS mostly fem slash. Also if you are offended by religions other than your own (in this case Wicca) you might not want to read this. Rating for violence, sexual content, language, and suicide. Before you read I would like you to know this is a true story of what happened to me and my ex-girlfriend.

**Chapter Five: Forbidden Lovers**

The phone was ringing inside Sango's kitchen. It was me calling her I had put off calling her all week. I was frightened all of a sudden of being turned down, but eventually my best friend had dialed the number for me and threw the phone at me. And I was about ready to hang up when I heard Sango's sweet voice at the other end, "Hello?"

"Sango?" I question my voice getting a little shaky.

"Hey. What's up?"

"Nothing. Schools going to start soon and we probably won't be able to see each other as much. So I was thinking we should do something together."

"Like what? I don't have any money."

"Don't worry about money. I'll take care of it. I was thinking we could hang out with my friend Amaya Friday and Saturday we could go to the movies, shopping and then back to your house if it is okay."

"Okay. How are we getting there?"

"We'll pick you up around four."

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye." I said quickly hanging up the receiver as if frightened if I didn't soon she would decide she couldn't go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was half an hour past four and Amaya still wasn't at my house. I paced in the driveway for another half an hour before she pulled up.

When we pulled up to Sango's house I jumped out and grabbed her bag from her, "I'm so sorry we're late" I said apagogically.

Fifteen minutes later we arrived at Amaya's house. It was a beautiful evening the breeze was cool and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. We sat on the large trampoline in the front yard chatting and taking turns practicing back flips and other random jumps. Eventually our attention span was fried and we were bored again. Four vehicles were in the driveway, besides the cars were three dirt bikes and a golf cart. After Sango got the hang of it, Amaya got us suits and helmets.

"20 laps around the pond!" Amaya screamed over the roar of the engines.

We took off with Amaya in the lead. The track wasn't that difficult just around the pond through a small patch of forest and out, around the horse barn. Only a few small jumps which as I noticed Sango decided not to attempt yet. It was steadily getting darker and darker out we were having so much fun racing we didn't notice the dark clouds that were approaching. A down pour started and the ground was becoming soaked. We pulled up next to each other and foolishly decided one more lap to decide the victor and then we would go inside. I was turning making sure to go just a little faster then Amaya. My determination to win was strong that I foolish decided to go into full speed on the way out of the forest I attempted a small jump only to have my bike slip in the mud. I was thrown off and went skidding across the ground landing in the pond.

Amaya and Sango stopped diving into the pond to get me. Amaya was the first to reach me pulling me out of the water.

"She okay! She's breathing!" I could hear Amaya's muffled screams but for some reason I don't know if it was shock or what I couldn't respond to her. My lips moved but no sound came out. I gave into the darkness that was enveloping me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When next I opened my eyes I was laying in my bed (or to be exact the guest bed I sleep in while at Amaya's) with Amaya and Sango sitting on either side of me. I looked up at the two only to notice that I wasn't properly dressed to put it politely. I clutched the blanket to my chest and sat only to be forced back down as my body screamed in protest at the movement. Embarrassment showing in my face as I realized that my hair was damp, and smelled of the strawberry shampoo I could always smell in Amaya's hair.

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

"About two hours. You were very lucky you know it could have been much worse than it is." Amaya lectured.

"I know. It was stupid I'm sorry."

She smiled warmly, "It's okay. Come on Sango help me get her in some clothes so we can go get something to eat."

Slowly they helped me into a pair of Amaya's black pajama pants with hot pink frogs on them and a matching spaghetti strap shirt. Each putting an arm around my waist and helping me onto a rolling computer chair which they then rolled out of the room to the kitchen. We sat in the kitchen eating cookie dough, ice cream and other junk foods while talking and laughing which made me wince in pain. Before we knew it it was four in the mourning. They helped me into bed and Amaya left me and Sango alone.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Sango asked me.

I smiled at her, "Don't worry about me. Its my fault for being so stupid. "

She got into bed snuggling close to me and resting her head on my shoulder. I stroked her hair slowly falling asleep.

They next day when I woke Sango was still sleeping, so I slipped out from under her and made my way to the living room finding Amaya already wake waiting for me.

She handed me a plate with pancakes on it passing me the syrup, "So…when did you and Sango become a couple?"

I choked on my food eventually managing to answer, "How did you know?"

She smirked, "I don't know. You two just seemed…I don't know how to explain it. So when did it happen?"

"It didn't really…well I mean neither of us like asked the other out…it just happened."

Amaya nodded smiling to herself. We talked for a while longer before Sango came into the kitchen. We were only there for a little while longer before Amaya dropped us off at the mall.

I looked at Sango and said two words, "Hot Topic?"

Sango nodded and we walked towards the store hand in hand with people staring at us oddly on the way. We stopped in front of the store to buy some roasted nuts from the nut stand in front of Hot Topic. We hid behind the walls to Hot Topic randomly popping out and throwing the nuts back at the nut people or just people walking by. Eventually we ran out of nuts and decided it try on some bondage pants mostly just for the fun of it until Sango found something she really liked. It was a pair of black bondage pants with chains hanging from them and neon blue stitching. I bought it for her as a gift…and so she wouldn't attempt to steal it. We left the store and continued down to the book store. Sitting at a table for several hours reading and copying spells, rituals and things from a Wiccan book. My dad was parked at the front entrance of the mall, so we jumped in and left for Sango's house. We hid in Sango's room most of the night until her parents went to bed then we decided it would be a good idea to sneak out for a swim. The next day I kissed Sango goodbye telling her I would call her every night and ran over to my grandfather's house to wait for my father.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Summer slipped into fall. Fall slowly slipped into Winter. Sango and I had rarely seen each other during the school year so far thanks to Sango's father being so uptight about grades. She had been grounded all the time. Her father said she wasn't even allowed to talk on the phone because C's weren't good enough. So Yule, a Wiccan holiday occurring in the winter a few days before the Christian's Christmas, slipped by without us being able to spend it together. It was Christmas Day the temperature was well bellow zero, and it was snowing fiercely. I stood in front of the gates to a graveyard it was already dark. I jumped the fence and walked up and down along the tombs. Some people would be frightened to be alone in a graveyard at night. But I wasn't. I found it rather calming. I stopped once I had found a small rather beautiful tombstone. The stone was marble and had a beautiful shine to it. Engraved were vines with roses on them winding their way from the bottom all stopping around the inscription.

The inscription read:

_Larissa Mai_

_Mother_

_Sister_

_Daughter_

_Friend_

_09-13-84 to 10-2-02_

_May her soul finally rest in peace._

The girl buried her was my cousin. She had just turned eighteen when she died. Larissa used to be the pride and joy of the family, strong in her faith, good grades, an extremely talented singer, but most importantly she was uncommonly kind. She went out of her way to help people and she tried her best not to judge and be as open minded as possible. But slowly she had began to change. She started sneaking out of the house to go out partying with her friends. She was doing drugs and drinking it wasn't until one night when she found out she was pregnant that she stopped and came back to her senses.

The family moved and she was going to the same school I was while she was pregnant. There I was her best friend. She made new friends, but not as many as she had in her old school. After her son which she named, Drake, was born she began to go out again. It wasn't as much as she used to and she didn't start doing drugs again only drinking occasionally. She met a man who claimed to love her very much, but she didn't much return the feelings. Her ex-boyfriend the father of Drake had asked her to marry him and she had excepted. The family was so excited about the marriage and for awhile Larissa forgot all about the man named, Michael, who loved her so much.

One afternoon she came home to find that everyone was gone. They had taken Drake only nine months at the time to the zoo. She left a note on the table saying she would be back soon that there was something she had to do. Little did she know she would never again return to the house, never again see her beloved son. Infuriated by the news that Larissa was leaving him for another man, Michael slit her throat. Not just once but five times. They had found her dead in the middle of a field close by a park. By the scratches that covered her hands they could tell she had fought him in an attempt to return to her son. Unfortunately she had lost that battle.

I begin to cry as I remembered the day I had heard the news that the cousin that had always favored me was murdered. I had ran from the house refusing to believe the news. It had been pouring that day as if the earth was crying for her. I left a single white rose on top of the headstone and turned to leave. Standing behind unnoticed had been Sango and I was still crying. She ran to me and wrapped her arms around me as I sobbed. She held me tightly for the longest time stroking my hair. The snow had lightened by now to soft small snowflakes.

I looked up into her beautiful eyes, "I love you."

"I love you too, Kagome."

We kissed passionately wrapping each others trench coats around the other. Lost in the passion of the kiss. Lost in each other.


	6. The End

I'll Find You

Authors Note: Warning this IS mostly fem slash. Also if you are offended by religions other than your own (in this case Wicca) you might not want to read this. Rating for violence, sexual content, language, and suicide. Before you read I would like you to know this is a true story of what happened to me and my ex-girlfriend.

**Chapter Six: The End**

Winter sped by and with it came Spring it would soon be the end of the school year. Sango and I were most anxious for it to end. Summer meant that we could be together as long as we wanted. It was like a three month weekend in which Sunday came only once, the day before school started again. We would be turning fifteen this year, sophomores in high school. And although Sango and I were lovers I had another lover now just as Sango also had Miroku, I had Inuyasha.

Inuyasha and I met on Christmas Eve at a party our parents had forced us to go to, and we were dating by the end of March. Inuyasha toward over me by seven inches he would have been quite skinny had he not have the tendency to lift weights. His large hands were abnormally soft and always his long claw like nails were painted black. His hair was long and silver would have reached to the small of his back if he would not always keep his hair tied up. And his eyes were a beautiful golden color. I told Inuyasha all about my relationship with Sango, I wasn't going to lie to him. Strangely though he wasn't angry nor was he jealous as I has expected, or at least he never let on that he was. In fact he said, "Its turns me on. Why should I be jealous? Jealousy is a stupid emotion. As long as it isn't another guy."

My family and I were on our way to my grandfather's house. I was excited to be able to introduce Inuyasha to Sango and Miroku. As soon as we arrived we jumped out of the car, grabbed our things, and then ran over to Sango's.

When I knocked on the door I was greeted by a man with wavy black hair piercing eyes that appeared as though they were red. He was tall and had a handsome face, it was Naraku, Sango's father. He led us through the dark and eerie house back to Sango's room. "Sango…" he called his deep voice was cold and sent shivers down my spine, "your friends are here."

Sango opened the door ushering us in. Miroku was zipping up his black jeans when we walked into the room by the grin on Miroku's face and Sango's flushed cheeks it was obvious at what they had been doing. "Well I see you two were having fun." I said making Sango's cheeks become more red then pink.

Miroku thankfully had just turned sixteen and had his own car. We spent most the day joy riding as my mother would all it. We were four teenager's with very little money, so after our "joy riding" we went to skate parks and practiced skateboarding. No matter where we were though Sango seemed to be avoiding my eyes. I tried to pull her aside and ask her what was wrong, but every time I got close to her she picked up her pace.

For the time being I fell back and decided to stick by Inuyasha until she wanted to talk to me. It was nearly midnight by the time we got back to Sango's house. Naraku who had been waiting for us had gotten drunk and passed out. Inuyasha and Miroku slept on the floor and let us have the bed. As soon as they fell asleep I began to question Sango about her odd behavior today.

"So, are you going to tell me what is wrong?" I asked her.

"Nothing." she answered.

"Bull shit. You are fucking lying. Why were you acting so strange today then?" I persisted.

"I wasn't. Look don't worry about it, nothing is wrong. Good night." Sango said and that was the end of it, for now.

I fell asleep wondering what was bothering her so much that she couldn't even tell me. As much as I wanted to continue my questioning I decided to leave it for now.

However, soon that day was forgotten as the schools let out and summer vacation began. Sango who had no air conditioning in her house spent most of her time at one of three places: Sota's house, my house or in the water.

It was in the middle of June when I was asked to watch a dog for my mom's friend, who was going out of town for two weeks to visit friends in England. And she was paying my to stay there two hundred and fifty dollars. All I had to do was let the dog outside, feed and water it, and give the dog it's medicine. She even stocked up her kitchen with food and drinks for me plus money for pizza or if I needed something.

She had a huge backyard plenty of tree's for shade, beautiful flowers, and a pond. The perfect place for practicing Wicca. The house was huge made of white brick, gorgeous floor to ceiling windows in the back so you could look out at the land. In the basement there was a family room, storage room, laundry room, and a bathroom. On the ground floor there were two more family rooms, a dinning room, kitchen, and a bathroom. The second floor held three bedrooms, a master bed and bathroom, and two other bathrooms, The third floor and final floor was a bedroom, office and a bathroom. So the house was huge and enough room for plenty of other people to join me.

Unfortunately for my mother to allow me to do this my sister, Yaone, had to stay with me. Thankfully though she would be at work most of the time. The third floor bedroom was going to be occupied by her and her friend Mathew. So that meant I could invite several friends still. Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Amaya and Rin, Amaya's girlfriend would be the ones staying for the whole two weeks. It would be like a two week party. Yaone would probably join us in being stupid rather then stopping us, though my mother thankfully didn't think of this.

The day finally arrived for us to go over to my mom's friend's house. The first night we didn't do much except explore the house further, rent videos, and relax. My sister who was nineteen now had rented porn. Yes we were the sick perverted teenagers sitting in someone else's house watching porn on there television. But whatever is was a form of entertainment and it sucked anyway. In our opinion there was no good porn it was all very cheesy, but it held our attention for a few hours until Yaone went to bed. As soon as she was safely in bed we all went into the back yard and turned on all the lights and lit some candles she had outside. We stripped down and went skinny dipping in the pond. It was stupid yes even I admit that, but sometimes even stupid things can be rather fun.

It was the best two weeks of my entire life. We did all kinds of things. Occasionally on the nights that Sango slept with Miroku I would pass the bedroom and hear the now familiar sounds of Sango's moaning. I smirked to myself though and continued on. However, we would switch sometimes and Sango would sleep in my bed while Inuyasha slept with Miroku. On another such night I was passing the room on the way to let the dog out, it was four in the morning and everyone else was "sleeping", but apparently not Miroku and Inuyasha. As I was walking back to my bedroom I could still hear the noises. I woke up Sango and we giggling quietly opened the door to see our boyfriends on the bed completely naked. They pulled away and looked kind of scared as we walked in and closed the door. "Well don't stop on our account." Sango said. We sat down on a trunk that was in the corner of the room and watched as our boyfriends returned to sucking the other's manhood.

Although our two weeks at the house may have seemed like one massive sex orgy it was anything, but that sure at night occasionally now that Sango and I knew our boyfriends weren't against touching each other we would have a foursome. But besides that it was pretty much normal ,except we could be more free since there weren't any parents around. Sango and I could practice Wicca, my sister could practice whatever religion she was into now (she randomly decides to practice different religions), we were free to say what we want and do what we want. Even fight freely occasionally when my sister and I got angry at each other. We didn't have to clean, unless we felt like it, but then again the house didn't get terribly messy anyway. We could eat, sleep, read, write, swim, watch movies whenever we wanted it was the best part of that summer vacation.

But of course like all good things it eventually had to come to an end. The night before my mother's friend was to come home we cleaned up the house, so she wouldn't notice exactly how many people I had over. Before Sango and Miroku, who were leaving that night instead the next morning, left I gave Sango her birthday present. It was a leather bound Book of Shadows with silver writing on the cover, a red rose, and a silver necklace with a pentacle dangling off it. Inuyasha and I remained alone (with the exception of my sister) that night and spent a pleasurable night alone curled up by the fire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The summer months flew by and next thing I knew it was a week before school was to start again. I went to see Sango one day, as it would be the last time I would see her for awhile. She seemed oddly depressed when I walked up to her on a beautiful sunny afternoon.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey." She answered her voice abnormally quiet as she looked at the ground.

"What's up?" I asked her.

"I have…Kagome…I can't…I'm sorry, but I can't see you anymore." she said doing everything to avoid my gaze.

"What…but why?" I questioned as I felt my heart shatter.

All of a sudden she got to her feet a look of anger in her face, "Because, I can't stand you anymore! I don't love you! And I never want to see your face ever again! Now leave!" she screamed at me.

Totally shocked at her sudden anger I turned and ran into the forest tears streaming down my face.

_A/N: Sorry I took such a long time to get this chapter up. I have no excuse except that the new Harry Potter book came out and for two days my life became devoted to reading that and sleeping. Then I was just plain lazy. Sorry. The next chapter will be up much sooner, and I'm sad to say that I don't think this story will be much longer. It is a short one and very difficult to write. I plan to have it done before I go on vacation on the fourteenth and then I shall be starting on a Harry Potter fan fiction, then after that I have a new Sesshomaru/Kagome story planned out._


	7. Goddaughter

I'll Find You

Authors Note: Warning this IS mostly fem slash. Also if you are offended by religions other than your own (in this case Wicca) you might not want to read this. Rating for violence, sexual content, language, and suicide. Before you read I would like you to know this is a true story of what happened to me and my ex-girlfriend.

**Chapter Seven: Goddaughter**

Since Sango had broken up with me I had not gone back to see her. With school and my not being able to see her I went into a state of depression. I had even gone so far as to consider suicide and the only thing that was keeping me from completing the act, or should I say people, were Inuyasha, Amaya, and the chance of being able to see Sango one last time.

It wasn't until Christmas Day when I was looking out the window at my grandfather's house that I saw her again. She was standing outside as if waiting for me to come out looking over. I turned to my mother and said, "I'll be right back." As I hurried to put my shoes on and grab my trench coat. In my hurry to get down to Sango I slid down the ice cover steps. I ran over to her noticing that she seemed to have developed a bit of a belly, but it didn't matter to me. I stopped a few feet away from her, just looking at her small form, she hadn't gained weight, well she did it would have been normal she was pregnant.

"Sango…" but that was all I managed to get out as I looked into her beautiful eyes that used to look so alive now seemed so drained.

"Kagome," she said her voice quiet and distant "I'm sorry I yelled at you last time we saw each other. I had to. I'm so sorry…" but that was all she was able to say for even she seemed to have lost her thought. We hugged each other sobbing into each others arm as Sango managed to find her voice again, "I'm sorry. It was Naraku…he made me. He found out about us…I don't know how…maybe he saw us together…maybe he was reading my journal. But he knows. He made me do it. He has been making me go to church every Sunday with him and my mom. He even makes me go to youth groups, support groups for people who are trying to become straight, and he has the priest talking to me almost everyday. I would have called you but, Naraku wouldn't let me use the phone. He knew I would be calling you…" and she was lost in her sobs again.

"Its okay, Sango. I understand. You did what you had to." I said trying to calm her as she continued to cry, I stroked her soft hair.

"He burned…the Book of Shadow, that you gave me, and the rose along with it. I saved the necklace though." she whispered.

"Sh…its okay. It doesn't matter anymore. All that matters is that we saw each other again. Don't worry. We'll find a way out of this." the only sound now was the soft cries coming from Sango, "So…I will assume that Miroku is the father?"

She looked up at me, "How did you know?"

I smiled down at her, "How could I not? How far along are you?"

"Miroku is the father and I'm about three and a half months along. Is it really that obvious?" she asked me a little worried.

"No, not too obvious, but I can tell you already have a bit of a belly." I said placing my hand gently on her belly, "Does Naraku know?"

"Unfortunately yes." she said.

"He didn't go to hard on you did he?" I asked her as she looked at the ground.

"No, not too hard. He was kind of happy actually. Happy to learn that I at least like guys enough to be able to sleep with one. I guess he was thinking it would be easier for the priest to brain wash me then." she said with the most sad smile I had ever seen.

I smiled back at her a little, "You still talk to Miroku right?"

"Yes. Naraku makes sure I do that. He thinks it will help me on the path of 'righteousness' as he calls it. Besides he thinks the baby should know its father. He is wants us to get married right now, but obviously us being underage our parents have to approve of it and Miroku's parents think he should go to college first so he can support us." Sango said with a little bit more happier note.

I smiled at her sudden happiness, "Do you want to marry him?"

She blushed, "Yes…I do. I love him so much."

"I'm sure one day you two will be happy together and you will be able to get away from this place." I said wrapping my arms around her again."

That is when we heard the faint screams from inside Sango's house _'Sango! Sango where are you! Its time for dinner! Sango!' _It was Naraku's deep cold voice calling for his only daughter.

"You better go. I don't want him to get too angry at you." I said in a hurried whisper.

We kissed each other goodbye quickly fearing this would be the last time we saw each other again in a long time.

She turned when she got close to the house and said, "I'll have Miroku call you when its time." she said putting her hand on her belly.

I nodded and she turned her back on me to go inside the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was finally near the end of the school year and I knew Sango was due in June. I had received several phone calls from Miroku since December, just telling me how she was and replaying messages between us. Until four o'clock on May twenty-first I received a phone call from Miroku that Sango had gone into labor early.

I wanted to go down to se her, but decided it was best if I didn't. Naraku would be furious if I showed up and as soon as Sango got home he would probably take it out on her.

So I waited and waited and waited until at exactly 3:46 a.m. on May twenty-second I got another call. It was Miroku again, Sango had just given birth to a beautiful baby girl. The next morning a very tired looking Miroku came over and took me to the hospital. Miroku made sure Sango's parent were no where insight before taking me to see the baby. The name Sango had given to the baby was Rowan. Miroku smiled at the sight of his daughter and then turned to me leading me to Sango.

I hugged Sango and we chatted for awhile before Sango asked, "So, what do you think of your goddaughter?"

"My…my goddaughter…" I muttered looking shocked.

Miroku nodded and Sango said, "Yes. Miroku and I talked about it and we want you to be the godmother."

I smiled and accepted my new role of godmother while holding my beautiful goddaughter in my arms.


	8. I'll Find You Again

I'll Find You

Authors Note: Warning this IS mostly fem slash. Also if you are offended by religions other than your own (in this case Wicca) you might not want to read this. Rating for violence, sexual content, language, and suicide. Before you read I would like you to know this is a true story of what happened to me and my ex-girlfriend.

**Chapter Eight: I'll Find You Again**

Finally the end of another school year, but this summer was going to prove to be a little different. Not only would I not be able to spend as much time with Sango as I did last summer, but Amaya now had a different lover. Her and Rin had broken up when they realized their relationship was putting their friendship on the line. Now she was going out with a rather handsome man named Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was Inuyasha's half brother and they looked quite a bit alike. Not only did they have the same eyes, but the same long silver hair. He was only a few inches taller than Inuyasha, but much more handsome.

Amaya, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Yaone and I would all go out almost every single night. We would stop at Sango's for awhile after her parents had gone to bed, play with Rowan for awhile, visit for a bit and leave. One night when Miroku had Rowan we decided to take Sango out for a good time. She told her parents she would be at Miroku's and then we went and picked her up over there. It was only nine thirty, and the sun was setting tonight we were going to go out ghost hunting. As soon as we picked her up we ran back over to Sesshomaru's apartment and grabbed several flashlights. And started out for Holcomb Road.

Holcomb road was said to be haunted and we had heard that once you are out there there are several things that you might see. Once you get on the road it is said you will see blue colored lights at the very end of the street (the street is in the country and very long), a pair of what is said to be eyes that changed from red to white, a bus driving very fast down the road, and Sesshomaru who had been there before had told Amaya and I only that he had seen a jet black creature in the forest too big to be a cat but too small to be something like a deer.

By the time we got out to the road it was pitch black. The first time we drove very slowly down the road as we were told at the end of the road we blue lights, so we drove down, but when we got to the end the lights had vanished. We turned around to go back down the road and saw something very large the size of a bus drive really fast across the road and into the forest. And Inuyasha saw two flashing red and white 'eyes' by that time all of us, but Sesshomaru seemed to be frightened. We were driving slowly down the road (I had my eyes closed and was clinging onto Inuyasha by now) that's when Sango said something. "Look over there on the right side of the road there is something there. Its black…but I can't tell what it is its too big to be a cat." That was it I started whining, Amaya screamed, and Sesshomaru floured it. I looked back, "Sesshomaru, someone is following us." He turned around and sure enough there were a pair of very bright headlight behind us again he stepped on the gas and we were driving past a cornfield when the lights just disappeared. All of us were very frightened now, even Sesshomaru seemed a bit paler than normal, and until we got out of the city limits every time one of us mentioned the name Holcomb Road a mist would appear on the road ahead of us.

The story that Sesshomaru told us behind the road was that, some time many years ago a bus full of catholic school girls had crashed on that road. The bodies were never found and all the girls and the driver were presumed dead. That is when all the strange happenings started, so everyone assumed it was now haunted by the dead girls and the driver.

Thankful to be out of Pemberry city we decided tonight would be the perfect night for a bonfire at some of Sesshomaru's friends house in Waterville. It took us awhile to get out there and by the time we arrived, with some food for roasting over the fire of course, it was passed midnight.

We were introduced to Sesshomaru's friends who happened to also have a band together and had just got back from a gig. They started a huge bonfire and the pyro's of the group (me, Amaya, and Sango) kept adding more and more lighter fluid making it go higher and higher. We roasted marshmallows, of course we didn't really eat them, more like through them at people and things. Everyone tried to tell a ghost story each of course some of us not being very good just said things like, "One day their was a ghost. It scared people. The end." Most of the stories just ended up making us laugh more then frighten us, but it was still fun.

Finally at about four in the morning after throwing our food more then actually eating it, we decided to go to Waffle House which was open twenty four hours a day. After an enjoyable breakfast we dropped Sango back off at Miroku's house at about five thirty. Then back to Sesshomaru's where the rest of us stayed the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Now that Sango had experienced the thrill and fun of being out for hours on end late at night without any parental supervision, she wanted to do it again. So now she joined us on our outings at least once a week leaving Rowan behind with Miroku. All in all Sango seemed to be much happier than she had been before. She had a beautiful daughter and a man willing and able to marry her as soon as she graduated from high school.

On our night excursions we would do all sorts of things, most of us being underage you would think it would be difficult to find things to do. But Sesshomaru would drive pretty far to find places for us to go to amuse ourselves. We went to stores that were open twenty-fours hours and reeked havoc and chaos, we had picnics in cemeteries, we drove around aimlessly, we went to parks, rented movies, and even occasionally stopped in a laundry mat just down the street from where I lived which was open twenty-four hours and had long conversations with people washing clothes at three in the morning. It may have sounded very boring, but by all means it amused us all very much. But that could just be because of how very boring the city we live in and the cities around us were very boring.

On several occasions while taking walks down the streets of the city we were stopped by police asking us where we were going. We all thought this very foolish that the police suspected us of attempting to cause vandalism as we were all empty handed. But then again the police around the parts where we live had a tendency to judge people. And they believed we were going to vandalize because we with the exception of my sister were all wearing black. This made us very angry and we even went down to the police station to complain. At the times of our walks it was only eleven at night and there is no curfew in the city in which I live, even if there was we wouldn't have been breaking it. We tried explaining to the police chief that his men were pulling us aside when they had no right to just, because we looked different, but he wouldn't listen to us and just made us leave. So, we ended our walks very sadly unless it was through a park we weren't supposed to be at or a cemetery which we also weren't supposed to be at. Surprisingly never once did a policeman stop us when we were treading through a place we weren't even supposed to be at.

The months of summer passed by with us enjoying each other's company by going out late at night, to some people we would be called vampire, except we didn't drink blood. We slept all day and woke during the night, Sango's parents were beginning to suspect that she wasn't really at Miroku's, so she had to stop coming with us for awhile, but we still stopped and visited with her and Rowan.

It was the last week of summer vacation again, I was sixteen now and had my own car so I drove over to Sango's. She had told me that today, Friday August twentieth 2004, would be good because neither her parents or little brother would be home. I approached her house and like she said no one appeared to be home, but even so it was abnormally quiet.

I knocked on the door, she didn't answer, I ran around back to see if she was there, she wasn't, so I knocked again on the back door, again she didn't answer. Back around to the front I knocked one last time on the door again, she didn't answer, so I twisted the handle, thankfully it was unlocked. The house was quiet and dark very dark I couldn't see a thing all the blinds had been drawn and it wasn't a bright day to begin with. There were storms in the area making this even more eerie. Slowly I made my way through the house finding no one, I screamed as loud as I could for Sango. I screamed louder and louder until I heard a baby begin to cry. It was coming from Sango's bedroom. The door was locked, and I knocked. No one was coming to the door. I heard the sound of someone attempting to get up only to fall back down, and feared it was Sango.

I ran over to my grandfathers as quickly as I could getting a screw driver to take the handle off the door. I had tried kicking the door down, breaking the door with a lamp, but only the lamp had broken. So I kneeled on the floor trying as fast as I could to get the door handle off, finally it fell off and the door swung open. I couldn't see very well it was dark and the baby was crying, I saw something dark pooling around a Sango's form. The smell washed over me and I let out and ear splitting scream, it was blood.

I ran into the back of the house and called the police screaming and crying telling them to get an ambulance over here as fast as possible. My second instinct told me to run to get my grandfather, but I couldn't bring myself to move much farther then back to Sango's bedroom.

I flipped on the lights and saw laying across the room a bloody knife. Sango was laying in a pool of blood that was slowly getting larger and larger. I grabbed Sango and saw that both of her wrists had been cut, although Rowan was now screaming more than crying I knew I couldn't go to her. I had to do everything I could for Sango until I knew it was too late. I held tightly onto her wrists putting as much pressure as I could on them although I knew she would not make it. She had already lost too much blood. She opened her eyes slowly they were glazed over and had little life in them, and she was getting paler by the second. I didn't want to believe that Sango had done this, she knew I was coming over today, and it wouldn't have been like her to do this especially now that she had a child. She would never just leave her child alone and totally defenseless. Even worse just the last time I had talked to her she seemed to be happier then ever, I was beginning to think she had been murdered. But she opened her mouth to say something and all these thoughts were driven from my head, "Kagome, I…I…I'm s…s…sorry. I c…couldn't d…do it. For…forgive me." I nodded tears streaming down my face, she tried to reach a hand up as if to wipe my tears away, but I was holding her wrists too tightly, so she continued "Don't…cr…cry…Ka…Kagome, I'll f…f…find you this t…time. I…lo…love you. Tell…Miroku…I love h…h…him too. " she turned her head a little to look at her daughter and continued on, "I wrote….a…a…no…note to Rowan…g…give it to h…her when s…she is older. Its on…the…a…alter. Take…care…of…her Kagome. Don't…l…let…them…h…have…her." she finished.

"Don't worry. I won't let them. I'll take good care of her. I promise." I managed to choke out through my tears.

She looked up at me a tear running down her check, "I…I…it was…ne…never…supposed t…to…be this w…way."

I sat there holding her in my arms as her blood seeped through my fingers, by the time the ambulance had arrived she had been dead for fifteen minutes already. I never believed it was suicide, I had believed she had been killed by Naraku, but the police said other wise. That day after they had managed to get me to let go of Sango's limp form I took a screaming Rowan to Miroku telling him all that had happened. The note Sango had written stuffed into my pocket a splattered with blood, but thankfully still readable.

The actually funeral was small, since Sango hadn't had many friends and very little family. So I decided to gather her friends and mine to have a Wiccan funeral, and that is where we left off with me walking away from Sango's funeral. Now I pulled out the note from Sango to Rowan and began to read.

_My lovely daughter, _

_Rowan, I'm sorry I had to leave you early in life. I'm sure if you are reading this your father has already spoken to you about my death. I hope that one day you will find it in your heart to forgive me for what I have done. I know it must be hard growing up without your mother, but I do love you my precious little girl. I was so happy when I found out I was pregnant with you, as frightened as I was because of my father. I was truly happy that I was going to have a baby. I knew I was going to have a little girl, I don't know how, but I did. My suicide had nothing to do with you my Rowan, and everything to do with the rest of my family and the people at my school. _

_I love you with all my heart and beg that you do not fall into the same trap of depression I did. If you do, tell someone, don't be foolish like I was and take your life. I died and I want my girl to be as happy as she can be. I do want you to find out more of what made me come to the conclusion of suicide. I'm sure by now, your godmother, Kagome has realized why I have done this. Ask her and your father, and they will tell you my story. I would put it in this note, so you can see it from my point of view, but I am running out of time and I'm sure that Kagome especially having grown up with me will be able to tell it well to you. _

_Taped to the inside of this envelope is a necklace, Kagome had given to me a long time ago, and I would like you to have it. I want you to consider that necklace and this note a little piece of me. _

_Please forgive my beautiful Rowan, hopefully soon you will understand. I love you so much. I will be watching over you. _

_With all the love in my heart,_

_Mom_

I have yet to realize why she did this, but then again I have spent so long trying to push it to the back of my mind. I too know that someday it will come to me. Until then I shall be waiting for Sango to emerge again to life and find me.

A/N: Well the final chapter. I hope you liked it. Sorry this story was so short but it was hard to write and thought the sooner I finished this story the sooner I could move on to more cheerful things. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews.


End file.
